


Underverse : Future

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Male Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Pre-Undertale Pacifist Route, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Steven Universe Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven U. is in for a whole nother adventure when he follows a kid who falls into a hole.whats down here? is it dangerous? and why does this kid AGGRESSIVELY remind him of onion and onions friend soup?Maybe it won't be bad, seeing as no matter how hard he tries he can't get out.*frisk is like. 11-13 in this
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Frisk (Undertale) & Everyone, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans & Toriel (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) & Steven Universe, Steven Universe & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Underverse : Future

**Author's Note:**

> hey! Im Menda (@herosonas on Instagram and tumblr) if you want too know anything about this au please contact me!!i have a group chat up for it on tumblr ("su ut crossover :)") and im happy you're deciding to read this!! 💖 have a good day/night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven chases a kid up a mountain and falls, whats the worse that could happen?

It was a quiet day in Ebott City. Steven had just stopped there to take a short break from traveling for a month, renting a room at a hotel and paying for a month long stay already when he got here last night. The City only had a few cars going through the streets today as it wasn't the normal rush hour.

Basking in the sunshine, sitting on the trunk of his Dondai, Steven took out his phone to look up local attractions. One being a park not too far away from a huge Mountain! (which has a lot of history for this city!) and He Thought It Was GREAT! Good thing he was in walking distance, he thought this City was beautiful.

Once he finally got to the park he grinned, kids were laughing and playing with their families, it was nice. A change of scene for him. 

Oh! that reminds him. He hasn't called or texted Connie yet about where he is at. 

"Maybe I can take a photo?" he mumbled to himself, opening his phone camera up and taking a selfie before sending it off with a message.

☏︎》Jambud💖  
[Photo of Steven smiling, the background being a forest that's close to the mountain]

> I'm in Ebott City! I'm going to be here for a month :)

Jambud💖< that's great! make sure to call me later!! I heard that Ebott City had a lot of stuff going on there a long time ago! tell me if you find out anything 

Jambud💖 is typing…  
exit app? ⌫︎  
(Yes)⌫︎ (No)  
》(Yes)✔︎

Steven smiled, seeing that Connie was still typing after closing the app he waited, walking around to see what all he could do before he heard several pings coming from his pocket 

☏︎》Jambud💖  
[Zoomed in screenshot of the photo Steven took, showing a child running up the mountain, which wasn't allowed since it was dangerous]  
Jambud💖< STEVEN. THIS IS A CHILD?? PLEASE GO AFTER THEM ISN'T THAT A MOUNTAIN???!!1?

huh… there actually is a kid in his photo..? They seemed to be wearing purple and blue. Steven didn't see the kid at the park so maybe..?

☏︎》Jambud💖  
Jambud💖< STEVEN SERIOUSLY GO AFTER THEM NOW! THEY MAY BE IN DANGER. 

"oh FUCK!" 

He didn't even answer before he ran in the woods, and up the mountain. Been awhile since he's been in a situation where he has to save someone's life! Maybe he doesn't even have to save a life, maybe the kid was just playing around?

That's what he thought at least. Once he got all the way up to where the small kid stopped, the kid fell down the hole.

Oh, that scared the hell out of him.

'What do I do what do I do-' He stared down the whole, it was never ending (seemingly) and the kid just.

Went for it. The kid went for it like it was nothing! 

To whatever almighty being out there, For the love of everything celestial, please make sure that kid is alive.

Steven dragged his hand down his face and groaned.

"Only one thing to do." The curly head boy said before he jumped into the hole, activating his slow fall.

The ground below was filled with yellow flowers, and the body of a small child- 

That made Steven panic. He couldn't tell if the kid was breathing or not- The closer he got to the ground the more fearful he became.

He landed on the bed of flowers, next to the child. Now having a closer look, the kid was still breathing. They were wearing a blue and purple striped sweater and had brown short hair.

Steven looked around at the cave(?) entrance and decided to jump back up, thinking that maybe he can jump out and take the kid with him.

And.. and well, that failed when he got uptop a bubble like thing prevented him from getting out. 

"Oh.. oh god" he stared wide eyed at the entrance as he slowly floated back down.

He stood still, confused, he didn't know what to do. Steven looked around and saw what seemed to be a door and another patch of flowers, and the kid was still knocked out.

He lightly tapped the kid, saying 'hey kid wakeup' a couple of times, hoping the kid would wake up.

And thankfully the child did, their eyes now covered by bangs as they sat up looking at Steven.

"Aha! you're awake! Thank the stars too!" He said happily, his eyes making star shapes. "I'm Steven, uh.. well, first off, as you can tell we are in a cave? and there is no way out.. I already tried" He huffed before helping the kid stand up

"But anyways, what's your name?" 

The child looked up at him, seemingly thankful, the child began to sign out their name before seeing the confused look on Steven's face.

"..Frisk" That's all they said, and Steven grinned.

"heh.. sounds like the food Frisky bitz from Neko Atsume..." Steven chuckled "Could I call you Frisky bitz?" 

That made the kid smile, a big happy one at that. They only responded with a nod to the older boy. Steven smiled back and gave a hand for Frisk to shake.

"Well Frisky Bitz, it's great to meet you! Now… I think we should start heading this way" Steven pointed towards the next flower patch, Frisk looked ahead and nodded as well, letting Steven lead the way.

As soon as they got too the next patch of flowers the whole room darkened and a bigger yellow flower popped up and winked at them

Something just didn't sit right with this flower.

"Howdy~! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower" the inverted daisy chimed, looking at the pair. Steven looked the flower in the eyes, his arm blocking frisk from getting any closer.

"Hmmm... You both are new to the underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you two must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you both how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do." The suspicion flower smirked. Steven did NOT like this one bit. 

"Ready? Here we go!"

Two bright hearts float out in front of Steven and Frisk. Steven's soul was green, but it was… crystallized..? It reminded him a lot of Spinel's gem, and that definitely caught the flower, and the younger kid off guard. 

"huh.. what the- wait a minute.. that CAN'T be right.. oh! oh…" A form of recognition appeared on Flowey's face "this is going to be a lot of fun"

The Hellspawn of a flower's face morphed into a terrifying grin Steven didn't even get the chance to dodge before white bullet-like shapes form around him and Frisk before quickly closing in.

No one noticed Steven's eyes glowing pink as a fireball quickly knocks the flower away.

Steven's eyes turn to normal as fast as the demon weed disappears, now coming into view is a… goat?

The goat? monster?.. her mouth is covered up as she gasped coming over to Frisk and Steven.

"Oh dear.. I hope you two are ok.. that beast keeps coming back.." She shakes her head before putting on her best face and smiling at the two

"My name is Toriel.. the caretaker of these ruins" Toriel smiled at them. Frisk only waves as Steven coughs a bit.

"I'm Steven, and this is my pal, Frisk" Steven looked up to the towering woman, man- she was taller than Garnet..

Toriel nods her head before beckoning for the two to follow her "It's lovely to meet you both," She walked on as Steven and Frisk followed close behind.

"I check down here everyday just in case somebody falls down" She looked back at them "And it's been a long time since someone has fell, especially two someones" Toriel laughs and Frisk joins in, Steven just walks along and chuckles nervously.

Toriel pushes two deep purple doors open into a labyrinth of purples and greys.

"And this is the ruins" Toriel leads them through the beginning room, but in that room Frisk stops, and Steven watches them tap something that looks like a star, everything seems to pause as something like a tab appears before Frisk and Steven.. 

Frisk picks save, Steven does the same out of confusion. Everything returns to normal as Steven and Frisk follow Toriel some more.

Toriel soon stops in another room, "Welcome to your new home" She sounds so happy, Frisk looks confused and Steven… Steven is terrified.

Toriel clicks through buttons and opens another door with a flick of a switch going through it and Frisk and Steven following her once more. She talks about different puzzles and combinations that they would have to do to get through the ruins.

Steven still did not like this. No matter how nice this woman seems. But the puzzles sounded ok, to him at least. 

Before he even knew it, Frisk did the next puzzle and both Toriel and Frisk were waiting for him as he spaced out, coming back to reality his eyebrows went up.

"...ooh.. heh" He runs up to them, apologizing for spacing out. The goat monster looks at him with slight suspicion as Frisk smiles at him again, tugging on Steven's pink varsity jacket.

"come on, let's go..!" They dragged him along as Toriel shook her head and laughed.

The next room had a dummy in it, Frisk walks up to it as Steven watched.

"As humans in the underground, monsters, and occasionally gems may attack you. But please, be kind and talk, or even flirt with them till you're able to spare them." Toriel says,

"wait.. gems?" Steven whispers under his breath, Toriel's ears twitch slightly as she glances over at the curly headed boy.

But Frisk, Frisk was a champ! they took down the dummy with ease -its a dummy, of course it's going to be easy.- Toriel was so proud.

"Steven, it's your turn now" She nodded her head towards the dummy. 

Steven gulped and looked at the dummy in the eyes(?) 

"I! I uh.. you seem really nice! we should hang out, I love your eyes" He stumbles on words, this felt dumb. He was embarrassed, sure he has an significant other, but praised be to the stars he CAN NOT flirt to save his life, sure he can talk. But flirt? oh boy.

Toriel seemed happy anyways. "Come on now, you both did wonderful!" 

Steven have a weak smile and stood next to frisk again, as they followed Toriel through many, many puzzles and one monster encounter with a monster named froggit, who, due to Frisk's relentless flirting left the battle.

Steven Was In Awe, Toriel was proud! 

They continued on through more rooms, ones with talking rocks that wouldn't pay attention- definitely not gems Steven checked- a room with a friendly ghost that Steven down right loved to talk to - hopefully Steven could see the ghost again, Napstablook seemed really nice- and Frisk got a phone after running down a long hall way. They both got Toriel's contact number now. Frisk kept falling down holes, they kept getting in encounters but Frisk did everything before Steven got a chance too, and it was, well, scary.

Everything was good, for now. Steven and Frisk continued to walk before Frisk's phone starts to ring.

"Hello? Frisk, do you and Steven prefer cinnamon or butterscotch?" Toriel asks over the phone. Frisk decides to put it on speaker.

Frisk looks at Steven, 'Well, I like both, either is fine" Steven answers to Frisk.

"He said he likes both and either is fine, I'm fine with either too" Frisk states while continuing to walk, Steven heard Toriel hum over the phone.

"That's good! that gives me the perfect idea.." Frisk smiled at what Toriel said, Steven grinned as they kept going.

"Well, I'll be seeing you both soon. I feel like you're almost to the house" Toriel hummed before saying goodbye. Frisk only looked at Steven before they both continued walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh!! I'm so sorry for how rushed the end was!! i really wanted to post this soon ;;

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed! and please also reblog the promo post if yall habe tumbrl thats all i ask 🥺 
> 
> https://herosonas.tumblr.com/post/617603662678818816/why-tf-is-this-yellow-flower-attacking-us-steven


End file.
